In The End, I am no one
by LitleShadowDemon
Summary: For years it has been tossed around, loved only by few all of who are now dead. It was human, but now it is a "monster". When the Turtles meet this new threat, will they destroy it, or give it the chance it deserves? Inspired by In The End by Linken Park. Sorry if this sucks, blame my warped mind. Mild cussing, due to songs sung in story. all other cussing is in a different langue.
1. Prolouge

_Prologue_

_Dark clouds hide what little moonlight could be seen, the only hint of light was from the lamps perched on window stills. A faint breeze stirred the branches over head, tainting the air with the smell of smog and pollution. All was quite, save for the few people heading home. A mother and her two daughters, who seemed to be only five, quickly walked past the rows of porches. Unaware of the looming danger that followed them like a dark storm. _


	2. Chapter 1: Not one but Zero

_Thanks for reading this, hope you enjoy it! If you flame, I will set Zero(or my self, I am demon too according to my friends.:)) on you. Enjoy! I DO NOT OWN TMNT._

* * *

"My business here is none of your concern, Karai. I can look after myself." The cloaked figure snarled dangerously, close to losing it's temper. Struggling to remain in control of the situation, the figure quickly clenched its fist, shooting its gaze away from Karai out on to the setting sun that could be seen from the roof.

"Well my father clearly disagrees with you on that matter" Karai slyly sighed, placing her tanto back in it's sheath across her back. "You know, I think he enjoys messing with your head."

"Oh, good. That murderous traitor you call father actually enjoys something for a change. Give him my congratulations." The cloaked figure snapped sarcasm and venom dripping from every word. Karai's eyes widen in shock, never had someone dared to talk about her father that way before.

"Do not speak that way about my father, Zero. My father is the same man who so graciously saved you from that fire six years ago!" Karai growled eyes no longer wide in shock but blazing in anger. Zero saw the look in Karai's eyes, but was not the type to back down from a challenge. And a challenge it was indeed. Karai's eyes narrowed, daring Zero to insult her family again. Zero swiftly pulled a tanto out of its cloak, identical to Karai's except for the blood red blade that adorned it, instead of a bright steel one. Running a hand over the blade, managing not to cut itself because of the dark leather gloves it wore. Raising its head, Zero's eyes widened a tad, showing dark blue irises sparkling with mischief.

"You know what Karai, I think a training session is in order. You agree, correct?" Zero stated, edging Karai on. Karai knew Zero was practically begging for a fight, and oh how it was going to get one. Karai slid quickly into a natural fighting stance, one that would give her an advantage to any of the close range attacks that Zero was famous for. Zero was eager for a fight, if Karai could see its face she was sure it would have a large triumph smirk marring it's features. Even though Karai hadn't seen Zero's face in three years, she remembered every detail on it. Sometimes in her dreams, that face, a face that was once innocent and unscared, would haunt Karai. Zero had once, years ago, been human. As innocent and graceful as a water lily. But those days were long gone. Only four years had passed since the accident, but in one of those years Zero had changed. No longer was Zero a innocent child, but a blood thirsty monster, one that, even though she would never admit it, scared her. Now looking into its eyes, Karai felt that fear rise up again. Karai knew Zero would never strike first, instead it would wait, watching and learning how it's opponent fought. Zero had always had this strange ability, in a matter of moments it could learn your weakness and then it would strike. Hard. Karai exhaled and slowly breathed out. She heard the faint rustle of cloth, signaling the other ninjas forming a circle around them. This being a daily occurrence, the others had come to anticipate their fights, wondering who would win this time. As Karai opened her eyes again, she saw Zero standing there. Patiently waiting for Karai to attack. Karai smiled, and lunged forward bringing her tanto in a flawless arc over her forehead.

_Five Years Later_

_it was just a memory._

_TBC..._

* * *

_Wow, that was harder than I thought it would be. I update as soon as I get another chapter done, which will be soon. Don't worry the Turtles will show up soon, just a little memory of Zero's. Ya, as you can tell Zero has attitude, lots of attitude. I am not going to say if Zero is a boy or girl yet, so start exercising your patience skills. I see if I can update next week. Chow! disclaimer: I Don't Own TMNT. Sorry for the whole Jacky/Karai thing. I wrote this for some thing else and then changed it to TMNT. I do not own TMNT._


	3. Chapter 2: Danger lurks

hope you like it! I Do Not Own TMNT. The Turtles finally show up in this chapter. Please review, tell me if I am doing okay.

* * *

_Night had come to the city that never sleeps. Most of its residents were tucked tight in bed, getting some much-needed sleep before tomorrow. But those that were up, if they looked closely, could see four large shadow leap from rooftop to rooftop. These four were not what you would expect, they were the shadows of four large turtles. Their master and father, Hamato Yoshi, trained these turtles in the art of ninjutsu. The turtles had made many friends and enemies over the course of their lives, but tonight they would get caught in a deeper and larger battle. One that had started years before they were born._

* * *

"Karai, I have a important mission for you." A man covered in large spiky armor boomed. His order was directed down at a young girl who looked to be in her teens. "A old friend is coming to town tonight, I'm sure you will remember who. I want you to bring them to me alive, do not let those pesky turtles get in the way."

"But father, what if our old friend does not wish to come?" The young girl known as Karai asked. Already knowing the answer but wanted to hear her father say it.

"Then use all the force you must, I just need it alive." The man gave a short chuckle at the look on Karai's face. Karai was almost jumping for joy, the grin on her face said it all. "Go now, and make sure not to let it escape" He boomed, all amusement gone and serious once again.

"Yes Father." Karai said, bowing and racing off to give some long deserved revenge.

* * *

Karai sat overlooking the loading bay of New York. Why did she choose Xever and Bradford to accompany her and her foot ninjas, one could not say. Perhaps it was so she could blame it on them if their mission was a fail, or to show them that the rumors of the new ninja's strength and speed were true. But deep down Karai knew it was because she was scared. Scared of the one who always bested her, scared of the fact that it would kill them in a heartbeat, and scared that the tranquilizers they brought may not work if things got out of hand. As the crate with the foot clan symbol was lowered down to the docks, Karai stood.

"Remember, it is extremely dangerous. If it gets away it will be your heads, trust me." She said, trying to get them to understand how important this mission was.

"Yes we get it, this ninja is supposedly stronger than the Shredder. Right?" Xever sneered, daring Karai to disagree.

"Ya, isn't the great Karai even scared of it?" Bradford boomed, laughing at the thought of it. Karai opened her mouth to retaliate, but was interrupted by a large crack of splintering wood. Karai rushed over to the side of the roof, praying that was not the crate. Karai's heart sank as she saw it was the crate, the rope snapped by a shrunken thrown by someone hiding in the alley across the street. Karai set her mouth in a thin line, nimbly leaping from the rooftop down to street level. Xever and Bradford followed her knowing well who had thrown that shrunken.

"Leonardo, do you realize what you have done!" Karai snapped, praying that it had not woken up yet.

"Not exactly. But what ever cargo you and the foot are bring from Japan is not good!" The ninja known as Leonardo retaliated, stepping out of the shadows revealing that he was a turtle. Three others followed each representing different masks and weapons.

"Well, that was extremely presou-. Wait how did you know it was coming here from Japan tonight." Karai interrogated, wondering how they knew about tonight.

"Dudette, it says from Japan on the box. Well it did." The turtle with a orange mask and nunchucks replied for Leonardo.

"Well turtles, it seems you've set free the most 'dangerous' weapon of the foot." Xever sneered.

"Ya, even Karai is scared of it!" Bradford laughed again. Karai opened her mouth to correct him, but was once again interrupted. A loud growl echoed from the shattered crate, drawing looks of fear even from the turtles. Karai's heart sunk as she realized it was awake and unhappy.

_She had one shot left._

_She had to hit it,_

_before it hit her._

_TBC..._

* * *

_Oh... I wonder who is awake? Oh wait I do know! *smacks head continually while muttering stupid* _

**Oh um... Angelina here. I better go stop LitleShadowDemon, before she gives herself a concussion... So read and review! Also I SHOULD show up soon in the story! *stares at LitleShadowDemon till she stops hitting herself* **

_Hey, I'm under a lot of pressure here! _

**_Pressure, ya sure..._**

_Wait your turn! You are getting as bad as your sibling! The Turtles only just showed up! Be patient before I really do make you die! _

_Uh... Zero here. I better go make them shut up, they are getting pretty loud and I want to sleep.*Yawns loudly* So bye.*Walks up to Angelina and LitleShadowDemon and smacks them so they shut up.* _


	4. Chapter 3: Hello old friend

_sorry about the wait. Fanfiction was being 'difficult'. Oh ya the turtles don't fight in this chapter but they do meet the mysterious 'weapon' from Japan. Also:******  
**_

******If no one reviews I will stop writing and delete my account! **

_ I really want some reviews. _ also try to guess who point of view it is after the words Now lets see what they do. You maybe surprised who's point of view it is ! I Do Not Own TMNT, nor do I want to. It would be cooler if they were real. _Bold Italics=Dreams or flashbacks or Author note like this one._

* * *

**The roar of the fire grows louder, like a train as it pulls into the station. Thick, gray smoke making it impossible to see; the heat burns my hands raw. I run blindly, desperate to get out. "Lets see you get out of this one, Little One." A voice, rough and cold, booms from all around me. I freeze, feeling a shiver of dread go up my spine, that voice. That voice belonged to someone I knew someone I never knew could sound so cold. Timber falls, bursting into flames within seconds creating a large hole in the floor. An explosion ripples through the fiery room, launching me out of an upstairs window. A sickening crack was heard as my body collides with the unforgiving ground. I can feel blood begin to pool around my battered and broken body, but I no longer can feel the pain. Before darkness engulfs my vision, I can see my older brother's face as he was cut down by a foot ninja, also my father lying still, to still as the gauntlet that had come down killing him instantly. I also see my sister, my dear sister as she plummets down into the flames never to resurface again. As the darkness fills my vision, I hear my sister scream in fear, a scream that shock me to the core. As the cold begins to fill my limbs, I remember my birthday wish. I had wished for this night to never end, and now it may be my last.**

* * *

A heavy thumping slowly dragged me of my drug-induced sleep. I try in vain to open my heavy eyelids, only to fail. The heavy pounding echoed through my skull making every movement painfully impossible. I groan in protest as the crate I was crudely trapped in began to move upward. I could feel the rough wood under my fingers but that was it. My sight, my hearing, and my voice seemed to be removed from me. I was blind, deaf, and alone. I could feel the crate began to sway as it began it's decent. I could feel my anger simmering under the surface. Here I was, drugged and useless, what a sight that must be. I was snapped out of my ranting as the crate plummeted, shattering open on the deck. I bit back a cry of pain as sharp wood dug itself into my body. I could feel my mind waking up due to the pain. I nearly cried out in relief as my eyes cracked open blinking in the harsh spotlights. My hearing slowly returned, fuzzy voices pounding loud and mercilessly against my eardrums. I slowly raised my head, squinting my eyes shut as the world did a three sixty and turned upside down. I slowly opened my eyes again and glance around. My sight was blurry but useable. I could see several forms gathered over at one side of the pier, four where a blurry mix of green, orange, red, blue, and purple. Two others seemed to be black and gray. While a third was reddish orange. As my vision began to improve, I began to notice more defined details. The four I had first noticed seemed to be reptilian, turtles almost. Each one of them wore a different colored mask and had different weapons. I turned my gaze quickly towards the reddish orange one. It had intrigued me the most, what on earth could be that color? As it took shape, I found myself staring at a fish like creature with robotic legs. How ever odd it was I had to know who else was there. I turned my head to stare at the larger of the two gray blobs, and realize it too was a mutant. A odd dog like mutant. Well they wouldn't be a problem if I had to fight them. I finally looked at the final figure, and found myself looking directly at an old friend of mine. Karai. A deep pit of hatred burned in my stomach. Karai had always looked down on me, she always thought she was better just because she was The Shredder's 'daughter'. Oh yes I knew she wasn't really his daughter, also like I knew he killed my family. A low growl vibrated deep in my throat, drawing their gazes towards where I lay. Good now I have their attention. Let's see what they do now.

I saw Karai's head snap over to where the growl had come from. I turned my head to see just what this 'dangerous' ninja was, and saw what seemed to be a human. The figure's face was hidden under a hood, but it was hard not to miss its narrowed blue eyes blazing with hatred. I could see Karai tense as the mystery ninja took a step toward us.

"Hello Karai, long time no see. How it being a foot ninja here in the city?" It said sarcasm dripping from its words. I was shocked to hear it speak, all the others had said it only snarled when annoyed. I looked to Karai for permission to attack, only to find her gone. I heard the distinct sound of metal on metal as I snapped my head back towards the figure. I was shocked to see Karai locked in battle with it, and she had told us not to be rash. I ducked as Karai was suddenly thrown over my head into the wall behind me. My hand twitched towards the small bag Karai had insisted we all carry. It was filled with a assortment of tranquilizers, and smoke bombs. Karai had said the use of them could very well mean the difference between life and death for all of us. I glanced towards Bradford and nodded, at once we both sprang forward. I ducked under a roundhouse kick aimed to take my head off. I quickly threw a punch, while Bradford aimed to sweep out the ninja's legs. I recoiled in shock, as the ninja seemed to disappear, only to receive a powerful blow to the head. I stumbled forward, colliding with Bradford. I heard a faint low laugh coming from the ninja. What! It had the nerve to laugh at me! I quickly whipped around, drawing a small knife out from my bag. As I rushed forward, I feigned a right punch and slashed at the ninja's face with my left. It quickly dogged and grabbed my knife hand flipping me over on the pavement. I heard a loud crack as my head hit the pavement. I started to sit up to attack the ninja again, until the world started to spin around me. I moaned as I put a webbed hand up to my head, trying to get the spinning to stop. I recoiled sharply as my hand hit something wet. I stared in confusion at my hand trying to make sense of the blurry colors that stained my scales. My hand was unusually red, not the reddish orange it should be but a dark sickly looking red. I stared in horror as I slowly realized what was on my hand. Blood. The ninja had thrown me hard enough to crack my head open! I started to feel dizzy as the blood began to drip into my eyes. I looked around trying to find where everyone had gone, when a heavy weight pinned me to the floor. I felt cold hands wrap around my neck, as I tried in vain to break free of the strong grip that held me down. My head swam as I tried to draw in air from the water tanks that kept me alive till I realized that choking a fish was the same as choking a human. I struggled to draw breath in to my lungs as the ninja tightened its grip. In final desperation of needing air, I whipped my head around and sunk my teeth into what I hoped was my attackers neck. My vision faded to black as an agonized shriek filled the air.

_I stared in horror as the_

_thing bleed, it's blood was not red_

_but a black blue color that seemed to cover everything._

_TBC..._


	5. Chapter 4: Red Blood, Blue Blood

Donatello raced forward, running swiftly across the pavement. His brothers raced besides him all with the same intent. To stop what ever this thing was before it killed someone. If it hadn't already. A quick look over in Karai and Razar's direction showed they were far too still to be natural. Donatello prayed they were still alive, just because they were his enemies didn't mean he wanted to see them dead. As Fishface tried to get free of the ninja' s grasp, Donatello could see it was a fruitless cause. The ninja's grip was too tight, and Fishface was barely conscious. In a final attempt to free himself Fishface whipped around to sink his fangs into the ninja's neck. Donatello saw him go limp as the ninja's scream of pain filled the air. Donatello flinched as the scream reached his ears. He had reached the ninja by that time, swinging out his Bo- staff to render it unconscious. Even wounded, the ninja could still move with surprising speed. Whipping around, it caught his Bo-staff and disarmed him. The ninja twirled it around getting used to the weight before launching itself towards Donatello. He ducked as it spun towards his head, feeling it whish over his head only inches away. Donatello's mouth dropped over as it blocked an attack from Leonardo, while managing to punch Mikelangelo in the face. Donatello grimaced as he heard the crack of wood breaking. Well there went another Bo-staff. He raced forward to see what bits of his staff he could save. As he ran towards his splintered Bo-staff he felt a heavy weight connect with his shell. Donatello panicked, believing he was going to be suffocated like Fishface was. As he rolled over, he found his 'attacker' was only Leonardo, who was dazed after being thrown so far. As another yell rang out, Donatello saw his older brother Raphael viciously attacking with his sias.

"I wouldn't let you hurt my brother!" He yelled out before launching himself towards the ninja, every intent to seriously harm. As the two fought, Donatello found himself mesmerized by the flowing graceful dance they seemed to be doing. Every hit that was thrown was dogged, and every dodge was gracefully done. Donatello shook his head, he had to concentrate. As he raced forward he slipped on the concrete and went sprawling over the limp form of Fishface. As Donatello started to get up, he was frozen by the realization of what he had slipped on. A pool of bright red steadily grew larger around Fighface's head. But what had shocked Donatello was the blue black liquid that covered the rest of Fishface. As Donatello's gaze flashed up to where Michelangelo had cornered it. The same blue black liquid that was on Fishface, was staining the area around its neck. Donatello's stomach dropped as he realized whatever they where fighting was not human at all.

_The ninja's eyes blazed in_

_anger, a bright light in the_

_dark night._

_TBC..._

* * *

**So ya, little late of an update. but it's still an update. Sorry if the story sucks, I just think the TMNT world needs so really weird human/mutant thing to come and attack. So Review. I Swear If No One Reviews Than I Will Stop Writing And Go Die In A Dark Hole. Okay maybe not the dark hole thing. Sorry this is short, school stress. So chow!**


	6. Chapter 5: Who is this ninja?

I smirked in delight as the young turtles that wielded a pair of nunchucks raced towards me, striking out too fast for the normal human eye to follow. I easily dodged his and the red banded turtle's blows. As I weave my way through their attacks, I caught sight of the Bo-staff-wielding turtle staring at me from where he had tripped over the fish mutant. I stared straight back hoping to unnerve him like I had with their blue banded brother. I watched him out of the corner my eye, as I was still dodging the others attacks. I saw his gaze switch from the fish mutant back to me, his mouth hanging open in shock. I growled knowing he had figured out I was no ordinary ninja. I heard a faint shuffle behind me, as the clicking of claws on pavement came from my right I risked a glance around to see that Karai and the dog mutant had gotten up again. I felt a hit land squarely on my jaw, throwing me off balance. I quickly whipped my head around to confront who ever had hit me. I came face to face with the red banded sai-wielding turtle that was grinning triumphantly. I quickly lashed out, sweeping my leg out to knock his own out from underneath him. I watched with satisfaction as he tumbled backwards and knocked his orange-banded brother over with him. I heard the young nunchuck wielder mumble something about how heavy his brother was, before a stinging jolt in my shoulder brought me back to reality. I whipped around pulling the empty dart out of my shoulder as I did so. I stared into the triumphant face of Karai before darkness swallowed my vision for the second time that night.

* * *

I ran rapidly along the rooftops as the slumbering ninja in my arms flinched muttering something under its breath in Japanese.

"Kutabara Shredder." The faint words reached my ears as the ninja stopped tossing. I growled low feeling a faint stir of anger in my stomach at the ninja's disrespectfulness.

I shot a glance towards Karai wondering if she knew of the ninja's origins that could possibly lead to nightmares of the Shredder. I tried to suppress a grin but I could not, the sight of Karai dragging a limp Fishface across the rooftop was priceless. Fishface was twice as heavy as Karai, but the ninja in my arms was at least two inches taller and clearly hated Karai. I myself was sore from the hit that the ninja had landed on my jaw and leg, I could only imagine how sore Karai must be after being chucked into the wall.

_The ninja's eyes slowly opened,_

_It jerked awake as it saw where it was._

_It was back where the human had died and the_

_Monster was born._

_TBC…_

* * *

**So now the ninja has been subdued and is on its way back to the Shredder. so in till more review final chapter. Sorry it was so short, I have to get some sleep before school tomorrow. Chow. **


	7. Chapter 6: Crawling

**Thank you Tori657 and anonymous chick for reviewing. You two convinced me to update again. Also, go to my profile and vote on my numerous polls. I need the answers! Also I do not own TMNT. only my OCs. ENJOY!**

**I do not own Crawling by Linken Park. I was only listiening to it as I was typing and it fits my story.**

* * *

"Dudes, like did any one get the number of that bus." Michelangelo tried to joke, but failed when he flinched as he touched his arm.

"Come on guys, its not like we can catch up to them now." Leonardo sighed, disappointment with himself clearly written on his face.

"Leo don't blame your self that we got our shells waxed, its not like you knew that it would be so good." Raphael stated. Donatello frowned, _well they clearly don't know it was a human. I'll have to see if I can learn more about this creature. _As the brothers headed towards the nearest manhole, each was lost in his own thoughts. _Man, that thing was fast. Way too fast to be human. I can't believe I let my self be defeated so easily by that. Dude, I wonder why the Shredder would want that, it was so strong! If that thing isn't human, then what the shell is it? _

* * *

Dark blue eyes slowly blinked open, illuminating the dark around them. As the shape moved it found it's self-lying on cold smooth concrete. As the figure sat up, it hissed in pain clutching its head in one head. _Man, I hate tranqs. (_Tranquilizers) The figure slowly got to its feet, swaying with the affects of the tranquilizers. Stumbling to the door, the figure yanked at the doorknob.

"Great, I'm locked in and drugged. Welcome to New York, the city of death, Lannie." Lannie spat, slumping down to the floor. "Who am I kidding, I ain't Lannie any more. I'm stupid Zero now." The figure, apparently Zero, growled. "YO, If any one can hear me, know I hate you! You and the Shredder may as well go die in a hole with the rest of your pathetic Foot Clan! You couldn't break me nine years ago, you ain't gonna break me now! Zero yells, hoping to get a response. Even if it was the usual shut up!

"Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal. Fear is how I fall, confusing what is real." Zero begins to sing, if only to break the silence.

"There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface, consuming, confusing. This lack of self-control I fear is never ending. I can't seem to find myself again. My walls are closing in." And with that line Zero's voice breaks. _Why did I have to start singing THIS song, it just fits my life so well. _Zero growls, and slams its fist against the floor. As footsteps began to approach the door, Zero stands up leaning against the door for support. Suddenly the door is yanked open, and Zero crashes into the brightly lit hallway. Blinking in the bright light Zero flipped over to glare at who ever was laughing at it. Zero felt heat rising to its checks as it realized the dog mutant from earlier was the one laughing at Zero.

"Come, the Shredder wants to see you now." The dog boomed all amusement gone, and seriousness in its tone.

As Zero scrambled to its feet, its hood slid back an inch, allowing a lock of silky black hair to fall out. Zero quickly pulled its hood back up, trying to repair the damage that had been done by glaring. As Zero stalked down the hall, Razar stared in shock at its retreating form. _So it is human, then why did Karai say it was a ugly mutant. What is the Shredder not telling me? _He quickly scampered done the hall, determined to find out from Zero it self.

* * *

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Zero snarled, glaring once again at the mutant dog.

"Well I want some answers, like why do people say you are a mutant when you aren't" Razar shot back.

"I am a mutant, I'm faster, stronger, and smarter than any human being here."

"Then why-"

"No more questions from you, now I get to ask some."

"Fine."

"What's your name."

"What! That's your question!"

"Just answer it."

"My name is Chris Bradford."

"Like in that famous martial artist."

"Yes, that's me."

"Okay, now you can ask a question."

"Why does Karai hate you so much."

Zero froze when Chris Bradford asked that question. It was torn between telling him to buzz off, and actually telling him. He was playing along with Zero's game, unlike all the others who had just stormed off.

"Well, that is a little complicated. You see Karai and I were once friends, we were both two of Shredder's special students. Then I got mutated. After I was mutated, the Shredder began to train me separately. Soon Karai grew jealous, and was determined to be better than me. She thought the Shredder thought I was a better student than she was. It was the complete opposite. The Shredder was training me separately, because my mutation had caused me to become stronger. I did not know how to control that strength, hence the extra training. The Shredder was only trying to make me so tired that I would not attempt to us my new strength to escape. So blinded by jealously, Karai attacked me. Long story short, she lost after I severely hurt her. That is why I was in Japan all these years, and why Karai hates me. Karai thinks she is a runner upper. When I am the real runner upper." _Did I really just tell him that freely? I am so stupid. Well, it not like Karai wouldn't have told him later on. _Zero shot a nervous glance towards Bradford, praying he wouldn't think it was a monster. As Bradford thought about the story, he was shocked that what he had been told was a monster, actually wasn't. By that time, they had both reached the throne room where the Shredder was waiting. Zero took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

_Raphael didn't know why he did it,_

He_ truly didn't._

_Why did he just save this ninja's life?_

_TBC…_


	8. Chapter 7: Meet Shadow

As the door opened, Karai glanced up from where she was cleaning her tanto. As Zero and Bradford walked in, the Shredder stood up clearly angry.

"Well, it seems you have learned your lesson on attacking my ninjas." He boomed, surprised that Bradford didn't have to drag the wild ninja into this room. As Bradford kneeled, Zero remained standing choosing to glare up at the Shredder. Karai glared at Zero, angry for humiliating her in front of the turtles. "Although, maybe a little longer would have been just fine. Agree?" Instead of answering, Zero just changed from glaring at the Shredder to glaring at the windows behind him. Karai smirked, knowing that her Father had just played on Zero's worst fear. Once Zero had been locked in its room for close to two weeks because someone had forgotten to unlock the door in the morning. Two weeks had gone by with no food, water or light of any kind. Alone left to die in the dark, that's what Zero thought had happened to it. By the time Zero was let out, it had turned from a mild tempered ninja, too a dark angry opponent. Karai suspected that something had happen in there, but what it was she hoped to never know.

"What do you want me to do?" Zero growled, clearly remembering that time to.

"Well, you have already meet them. But those terrapins you fought earlier, are the ones you must destroy this time." Was the calm reply, used to handing out these orders. Bradford could hardly hide his surprise. How calmly the Shredder had said that, he had clearly had this ninja kill before. _This is no ordinary ninja, it also must be a trained assassin. _

"Very well." Was the reply before Zero had vanished, blending into the night like it was trained to.

* * *

The purple dragon crashed into the dumpster, not attempting to get up again. Raphael sighed as he realized he was out of dragons to hit. As he scurried up the fire escape, Raphael got the distinct impression he was not alone.

"Okay, I know your there. Come out and fight." He almost shouted, eager to feel adrenaline throughout his veins. When he got no response, Raphael carefully put away his Sais. As he began to jump from rooftop to rooftop, Raphael failed to notice the dark blue eyes that tracked his movement. As the silent shadow followed him, Raphael could feel his anger growing. He was positive someone was following him. Raphael whipped around, drawing his Sais as the shadow made itself known.

"Always going off on your own, one of this times your going to get hurt." Came the sneering growl of the ninja. As the ninja stepped into the light, Raphael recognized the ninja from the other night.

"Well it's not every day you get a chance to fight the foot on your own." Was Raphael's reply. The ninja unsheathed the long katana that rested across its back. Raphael felt the first flickers of fear began to stir as he saw the jagged pattern cut into the blade. As the ninja slid into a defensive position, Raphael saw the glint of metal of several weapons that the ninja used.

"What the Shredder finally trust you with weapons now?" Raphael asked hoping to anger the ninja into being rash, he had seen the anger in its eyes after he had managed to punch its jaw. Sad enough to say, that anger frightened him. True he had anger problems, but not to the point he tried to kill someone. But when the ninja didn't react, Raphael decided to fight. Charging forward, he brought both Sais up to block the katana that was flashing towards his head. As the ninja pushed its katana forward Raphael stumbled back, barley missing the swipe aimed for his head. Growling, he dashed forward to meet the ninja. As the ninja and Raphael locked weapons, he briefly wondered how he was going to get out of this one. He had no chance of winning, even with his brothers along with Fishface, Karai, and Razar pitted against it the ninja had barely lost. Raphael was brought back into reality by swift kick to his gut, sending him flying backwards. He rolled of to one side barely missing the katana aimed for shoulder. He quickly got to his feet, slipping on the wet pavement. When it had begun to rain, Raphael was unsure but that didn't matter any right now. He could worry about the weather later, right now he had to worry about staying alive. As he bolted forward, Raphael lashed out with his Sais managing to hit the ninja's sword arm. Inflicting a long gnash, that quickly began to bleed. As the ninja dropped the katana, Raphael smirk disappeared as blue blood dripped from in between the ninja's hands. He remembered how that same color had stained the ninja's cloak near its throat after Fishface bit it. Startled by this new discovery, Raphael failed to block the katana this time as he tried to dodge. His slow reaction allowed the ninja's sword to hit him. Ripping through the thin skin covering his collarbone. As he gripped his Sais tighter, Raphael glared at the ninja in front of him, not allowing himself to flinch as his wound bleed freely. Rushing forward, he caught the ninja off guard who had not expected him to recover so quickly. As the ninja stumbled backwards, Raphael barely caught the look of panic as the ninja plummeted off the rooftop. He didn't know why he did it, but Raphael found himself on his stomach grasping the ninja's hand to stop it's decent. As he looked down at the ninja at his mercy, he saw the fear and confusion in its eyes. As he pulled the ninja back up towards the rooftop, the ninja began to help by bracing its feet against the brick. By the time Raphael had managed to pull the ninja back up, they both where panting with exhaustion (you try pulling someone onto a roof after you had been fighting for your life). As they lay on the roof trying to catch their breath, Raphael once again wondered why he had just saved that ninja. As he sat up, he stared at the ninja, wondering what to do next. Should they resume their fight? They both climbed to their feet, neither daring to break eye contact.

"Um…. Thanks I guess." The ninja opposite Raphael mumbled, breaking the dead silence they had been standing in.

"Your welcome. So well know what?" Was the only reply Raphael could think of. As they both stood their in silence, the ninja decided it had had enough of standing in awkward silence.

"Um…. Kinda a stupid question…"

"I don't care, ask it already."

"Uh…. What's your name." The ninja flinched, expecting the turtle to laugh at such a stupid question.

"My name's Raphael. Yours?"

"I. Ah… Really don't have a name any more." Raphael stared at the ninja in shock. Didn't have a name!? He couldn't imagine not having a name.

"But Karai called you Zero." Raphael felt confused as the ninja before him visibly flinched as he said the name.

"That's because it stands for zero zero one zero. All ninjas are given a code, mine just happened to become my name."

"That has to be horrible."

"Ya, it is Raphael."

"Raph, only my father calls me that."

"Okay, Raph."

"Well. Um… Can I give you a name? It's weird talking to someone who knows my name, yet I don't know a name to call you."

"Sure, you can give me a name."

"Um… How about Shadow? That good with you?"

"Hmm…. Shadow. I like it."

"Okay, Shadow it is." Only then did Raphael remember his cut collarbone. Hissing, he placed his hand over the wound, only for it to come back slick with blood.

"Raph, you should go back to your family. You're bleeding a lot." Shadow stated, placing it's other hand on Raphael's uninjured shoulder.

"Okay, bye Shadow. See you around?" Raphael couldn't keep the hope out of his voice. It wasn't like he trusted this ninja, he just felt like he could relate. _Relate to what? Probably Shadow's anger for Karai… _

"Maybe, bye Raph." As Shadow disappeared into the shadows, Raphael realized he couldn't tell his family about Shadow. They wouldn't like him talking to a foot ninja, then he wouldn't be able to see Shadow again. As Raphael started home he resolved to keep Shadow a secret, even if he had to sneak out to see Shadow.

_He didn't like the fact Raphael went_

_Out so often,_

_Something was up_

_And he was going to figure out what._

_TBC…._


	9. Chapter 8: Friends? Perhaps

**Three Months Later….**

It had been three months since Raphael had first meet Shadow. He knew his brothers where getting suspicious. Mean while Shadow, had it's own problems. The Shredder keep a close eye on it, he wanted to know why Shadow's skills kept getting better. Both Raphael's and Shadow's ninjastu seemed to be dramatically improving. Because, every time they meet, Shadow and Raphael would share skills and spar, basically they would train. Although, they did talk some, even though they had only know each other for a few months, Raphael seemed to be getting a grip on his anger; while Shadow was learning how to control it's own anger. They both still had problems, but they where less of loss canons now. It seemed that now each one had some one to vent to, who also could relate to their problems them selves, no longer did they have pent up emotions. Even though this was a good thing, one of the turtles was determined to find out what his brother did when he left.

* * *

Raphael sighed, gazing out over New York City. Shadow was late, not that he was surprised. It had to train with the Shredder right before Shadow came to meet him. _Shadow's just being slowed down by a injury, ya that's it. _True, Raphael didn't like the fact that his 'friend' was beaten on a almost daily basis. But it's not like he could do any thing about it, not with out blowing it to his family and the foot that Shadow was sorta a friend to him. _Well It's not really my friend. It's just I can't believe the Shredder would treat his own ninja's like that. _Raphael sighed again, as he remembered the first time he found Shadow injured.

* * *

Shadow clumsily lunged towards him. This was their fourth time meeting to spar. Raphael easily dodged, expecting Shadow to recover quickly. As it spun to recover, Shadow's legs gave out. So instead it flopped ungracefully to the concrete. Raphael stared stunned, as Shadow tried in vain to clamber to its feet, but had to settle for staying sitting. Recovering from his shock, Raphael hurried over to his fallen opponent.

"Are you okay?" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth. _Wow, nice going, Shadow's never gonna answer to that. _Raphael silently lectured himself.

"Ya, it's just ma' leg." Shadow replied, trying to get back to its feet. _Oh, of course it's nothing. Quit the act. _

"Ya, it's 'nothing', really you can't walk and you call it nothing." Shadow glared at Raphael as his words sunk in. Sad to say Shadow knew it couldn't walk but it could still try.

"Okay, I got hurt in training. Big whoop." Was Shadow's reply, while it had been expecting criticism, the red masked turtle's response truly surprised Shadow. Even if it would never show it.

"Let me look at it."

"O-okay." Shadow slowly pulled off it's left boot, exposing the damaged limb beneath. Raphael calmly looked at the clearly broken limp, not exploding for Shadow's sake alone. Shadow's ankle was swollen and purple, and Shadow flinched as he prodded along the worse of the break.

"How did this happen?"

"I-I feel off the pipes."

"Did you really?"

"Ye-yes. Why?"

"Because if you had, you would have a broken foot, not a broken ankle."

"So?"

"This was no accident." Shadow's eyes widen in shock, proving Raphael's point correct. "Plus this break is far too clean to be a fall."

"Okay, it wasn't a accident. Our we done with Twenty Questions yet!"

"Who did it?" Shadow's answer was so quite, Raphael had to ask it to repeat that.

"The Shredder! That's who! I failed a task. And h-he punished me." Raphael could hardly keep his mouth from dropping open in shock. What the Shredder did this! Man, did he need a beat-down! Raphael was surprised at his anger, why did he care if this foot ninja got hurt?

"Well, I guess we can't spat anymore."

"What! I'm fine really!"

"No you aren't."

"So!" Raphael chose not to respond as he carefully picked Shadow and carried it over to the edge of the roof. Ignoring Shadow's complaints, Raphael sat down, after putting Shadow down. So that was how the rest of the night was spent sitting, and talking. Each of them shared stories of when they were children, Raphael found out Shadow had a twin sister, and older brother. Raphael chose to tell about the time he and his brother, Leonardo, had found an albino crocodile in the sewers. As they talked, they were both surprised to find each other slowly opening up to each other. As the stories became wilder, Raphael found himself laughing at the time Shadow had died it's sister's hair black. Apparently her sister had snow white hair. Shadow laughed too, as it described being chased by it's sister, with Shadow's older brother yelling at them to be quite. So the night went on, and Raphael was surprised to find that he was comfortable talking to Shadow, more than he was talking to his brothers. Perhaps it was because he didn't have to protect a reputation, but Raphael didn't care, he was truly happy.

* * *

As Raphael got up to see where Shadow was, he felt someone watching him. Two pretences to be exact. Turning around, he spoke to the one presence he wanted to go away.

"Leo, what do you want." Raphael said to his older brother hidden in the shadows.

"I just want to know what your doing up here."

"Nothing right now, no purple dragons out right now."

"Okay, you come here every time?"

"Not always, I just like this place."

"Okay, just wanted to make sure you where okay. I don't want you getting hurt again." Raphael sighed, knowing exactly what his brother was talking about. Since the night he came home with his collarbone sliced, Leonardo had been nagging at him to be more careful.

"Leo, seriously I'm fine. Now can I be alone." Now it was Leonardo's turn to sigh, sometimes his brother could be so stubborn.

"Fine, but be home soon."

"Okay, I will." Leonardo was surprised that Raphael had agreed so quickly. It was almost like he was hiding something.

"Bye."

"Bye." As Leonardo headed home, Raphael addressed the other being on the rooftop.

"Okay, you can come out now." As Shadow silently came out of the shadows, Raphael could barley keep the grin off his face. "Looks like we fooled him."

"I guess we did."

"Lets spar."

_As the Sais collided,_

_He knew this couldn't go on for long._

_Soon someone would find out._

* * *

Thanks you so much every one who is either following or reviewing! And you are welcome for the extra chapter last week. I do not own TMNT, only Shadow. And if you all ask nicely I may reveal Shadow's gender next time. It is so annoying to write it. Shadow's not a stinken' animal! Also fun fact, Shadow's accent is modeled after my own.


	10. Chapter 10: Sorry to say this Haitis

I am sorry to imfrom all of the readers that this story will not be countuineing. I have no idea what to add in the story, and it is not going how I planed it to. I will be leaving this story up even though I will be rewriting it. The rewrite will be more darker, just like the 2003 version I was planing to write. Once again I am sorry to all of you who where injoying it so far, I just don't have the motivation to countinue this.** But I will rewrite it**. It will be darker Than ITEIANO(In The End I am no one). I am open to names for the story. write them in the coments section.

* * *

**Short conclusion to my story. **

Shadow stared up, her eyes glazed in fear. The man above her laughed, before he brought down the gauntlent strapped to his hand. Slashing quickly across the girls chest, the man laughed again before turning away, leaving her on the roof. As he left, he heard a small voice, hinted with a faint japenese acent ask.

"Why?" Looking back at the girl he felt a small stir of regret, but he quickly pushed it away. She had betrayed him, she deserved this. As he left, a shadow detached itself from the rooftop and raced towards the young girl. As the shadow kneed in the growing pool of blood, he picked up the girl in his arms. Gazing down at the small pale face framed by sily black hair, he felt his blood run cold. The shadow, now clearly seen to be a turtle, whispered softly hoping to wake the girl in his arms. As her eyes slowly opened, the turtle saw they where glazed in pain and sadness.

"I'm sorry, Raph." Was all she could get out, before she feel limp in the turtle's arms. Tears freely flowed down his face, staining his red mask. Raphael felt the girl's body begain to grow cold. Howling in greif, the turtle clucthed the now cold body close to his chest. Morning for Shadow, a friend he should have never made.

* * *

**Once again this is the conclusion to In The End, I am no one. And I have abondonded this story, the most I will do is do a short follow up to this scene if you beg hard. And below is the summary for the rewrite. **

**Summay: **A young girl, no older than five, ran towards the closed manhole cover. Pulling with all her strength, the manhole didn't even budge. Gasping she spun around, searching for another way out. A armoured covered hand flashed out of the darkness, claping firmly onto the little girl's mouth, cutting off her screams. As she was was pulled into the shadows, five words where spoken, five words that sent shivers down the childs spine. "Say good bye, Little One" And those words where the last thing she heard that night.

* * *

So please give me a name for the rewrite. AND don't kill me yet! I know I made Shadow die, and revealed her gender. BUT, the rewrite will hopefully(HOPEFULLY) be good, AND you still don't know her real name.

So Chow.


End file.
